


Happy Anniversary

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “Honey tongue is my anniversary present a license to play pranks all fricken day?”Elena grinned. “Yes.”





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).



“Honey tongue is my anniversary present a license to play pranks all fricken day?”

Elena grinned. “Yes.”

Sera gave a shout. She placed a deep kiss on the Inquisitor, not caring who was in the tavern watching. “Remember your the best wife in Thedas. Forever and always.”

The last part was whispered in Elena's ear. They were enough to make her blush all the way to the tips of her ears. 

Sera rushed off to go start her pranks, leaving Elena behind with mixed feelings. She was happy Sera was happy, but Elena feared just how much damage her pranks could do.


End file.
